The present invention relates to covers for handheld computers. In particular, the present invention relates to a handheld computer cover formed from deformable material.
Handheld computers, sometimes referred to as personal digital assistants (PDAs), are mobile information management devices. While these devices come in various shapes and designs, they generally are small and made to be carried on a user. The user often operates the handheld computer several times a day for short durations. A typical use for the handheld computer is to retrieve or enter one data item.
Due to their mobile nature, handheld computers are susceptible to damage. To avoid damage, some handheld computers incorporate covers, which can protect the display and/or other components of the handheld computers. Other handheld computers use attachable covers and encasements. In general, the covers are intended to protect one panel of a handheld computer. Encasements protect two panels at the same time.
FIG. 7 illustrates an exemplary handheld computer 200. The handheld computer 200 may correspond to a PALM m100 organizer (manufactured by PALM INC). Other types of handheld computers include devices that operate the MICROSOFT POCKET PC operating system, such as the HP JORNADA(manufactured by HEWLETT-PACKARD). Still further, other types of handheld computers include intelligent cell phones.
With reference to FIG. 7, handheld computer 200 includes a front panel 212. A display 230 is provided on the front panel 212. A plurality of application buttons 216 are provided on front panel 212, just beneath the display 230.
Covers for PDA""s such as shown above are typically formed from rigid materials, such as plastic, metal or titanium. Other PDA""s may use covers or encasements formed from leather or vinyl.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a cover is formed from a rigid frame combined with a deformable layer. The deformable layer is shaped to cushion regions of the handheld computer when the cover is employed. The rigid frame gives the cover some strength and support.